Nick Alemán
Nicholas or Nick Alemán is a First Rate magus, one of many produced by the Spanish Mage Family; the Alemán's. He works as an alchemist part of the Atlas Temple but also acts as an investigator for Atlas in regards to monitoring the Clock Tower and other magus/non-magus organisations. Profile Background Nick Alemán is mage part of the Spanish Alemán clan, known only by the higher ups of the Clock Tower and other organisations for producing numerous mages; who have not only all lived for more than hundreds of years but have incredible abilities as magus'. Appearance Nicholas is a light skinned male, who has short spiky black hair with bangs that are brushed to the right, and dark eyes. He also has a lean yet muscular body, with a tattoo of what appears to be stars in a constellation that runs down his spine. As well as numerous small scars over his body. Compared to other mages in the Tower Nick is quite short in height. Personality Nick is mostly quiet and aloof even to people he likes. He occasionally speaks out of irritation or when someone isn't able to understand sign language, but mostly keeps to himself as to save himself the trouble of accommodating those who can't communicate with him. Though frequently irritable, he's also capable of small acts of kindness. He also seems to find slight enjoyment in picking on people; somewhat illustrating his dark and sarcastic sense of humour. Above all however, he seems to be the most alive during a fight or heated argument, he often is seen smiling while in combat; hinting a sadistic side which compliments his thrill for blood. Moreover, he tends to toy with opponents that are weaker than himself before finishing them off remorselessly. Despite his apparent sociopathic tendencies, Nicholas isn't without heart. He's been shown to care for those close to him. Furthering his somewhat complicated personality, he doesn't seem to be the type to hold grudges against others, and is easily accepting of others; despite the fact that one might not apologise. Role Fate/Coincidence Upon arriving at the Atlas Temple in Egypt ... Abilities Nick is an incredibly capable and powerful magus where his abilities as a mage are first rate, mainly contributed to the fact of his contact with the root via the use of astral projection. His abilities are exceptional enough that it is said that he is capable of taking on the assassin class or caster class servants. His abilities as a magician are so far advanced that he can perfectly move his soul into a doll's body. Nicholas has also shown an incredible ability to incorporate high speed incantation and thought process to aid in combat; especially since his Origin is 'Mould'; thus allowing him to take on and manipulate virtually anything, such as the space around him; this includes the various elements in his vicinity. Added to the fact that his offensive attacks and defences are made up by his vast collection of mystic codes, monkeying his nickname Dumpster Demon. Mystic Codes * Nick Alemán Alchemical Grimoire (Nick Alemán Grimorio Alquimico'): His personal grimoire includes hundreds of rituals of various summonings, mystical code productions and manipulations. It is also protected by a possessed spirit that if opened by someone else tentacles will emerge and start to swallow the victim all the wile stinging them with sharp needles laced with deadly viruses (but does not kill only fatally harms) - it can also work as a melee combat choice being able to manifest and attack standing at a size of a normal human. * '''Bandages '(V''endajes'' O''bligatorios''): Nick activates the bandages around his arms, which not only allows him to manipulate them, but makes them strong enough to easily slice through rock and block a bullet. * '''Whitney Revolver: Collecting the most volatile pathogens and deadly bacterium's for his bullets, Nick can take advantage of his origin 'mould'. Utilising this as a way to instantly kill or thwart his opponents by the virus leaching into the victims body and in 40 seconds burns their blood into vapour out of the targets mouth, nose and ears. This is especially destructive for mages as it completely obliterates their circuits, with no mercy or the virus being slowed down once blood contact is made. Nick has also found to be immune to the pathogens he uses; mainly due to the fact that he can change his genetic code in his body via his origin mould to reduce the symptoms of the poison. * Sodium cyanide blobs (Gotas de cianuro de sodio): Compressed in 3 tubes, when opened up 3 pillow size blobs forms and can mould their own shape despite their actual state. They do have their drawbacks and perks and as such are primarily used as an offensive tool and can disperse into gas. This is an effective tactic since cyanide binds to cytochrome oxidase, a protein in the mitochondria, and thus stops the cells from using oxygen shutting down the body slowly and painfully. * Magic Nick Aleman after achieving the discovery of root via astral projection and becoming a magician he was able to capture and seal a demon inside of himself - which eventually became absorbed into his body when his body tried to attack the outside antigens that were introduced. After Nick acquired a demon he became capable of magics from the Age of the Gods, such as advanced alchemy; involving transmutation of matter and manipulation of the space (not just surrounding him - but other parallel universes). Elemental magecraft (more specifically for Nick; water, fire and lightning). Life-prolonging magic, Eldritch magic... basically feats considered true miracles. Familiars Having complete mastery over spatial manipulation and for Nick, simple matter control. Nick can basically whim a being out of nowhere to aid on his behalf - much like a golem. Although he rarely uses golems, he typically uses his genetically enhanced lions (4x) which have the strength and size of a statue, he also has (3x) hippos formated the same way genetically. Apart from his primary familiars, Nick also possess mechanical birds to deliver messages instead of the use of a phone since they can be tracked and are forever watched. Weakness * Loves his familiars too much * Even though he has built up a resistance, the demon mixed in his blood hinders him around sacraments or anything of a divine substance. * Oblivious to a lot of important details - especially when fighting. Trivia * The youngest son of Camila Alemán, and younger brother of Daniel Alemán; the father is unknown. * His combat abilities far surpass his magecraft knowledge * Runs an R&D charity in Africa; uses this as a front for human experiments and for mana absorption. * Multi-millionaire (est. USD350,000,000). * The majority of his spells are done in Spanish Category:Alemán Category:Fate/Coincidence Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:Atlas Magi Category:Magician